Go Home With Me Instead
by the lights of paris
Summary: He strokes her hair gently and sighs in contentment. Who knew Georgina Sparks could make him feel this way? He had been thinking about it more and more and he sort of wanted to end the whole no strings attached deal. He hated to admit it but he really liked Georgina. Dan\Georgina. 3x03. ONESHOT


**Title: **Go home with me instead.

**Summary: **He strokes her hair gently and sighs in contentment. Who knew Georgina Sparks could make him feel this way? He had been thinking about it more and more and he sort of wanted to end the whole no strings attached deal. He hated to admit it but he _really _liked Georgina. Dan\Georgina. 3x03.

**Authors Note: **I love Dan and Georgina so freaking much and so I tried to write a fanfic about them. It's set during "The Lost Boy" 3xO3. Georgina leaves with Dan and yeah. It's pretty much just a piece of fluff. I also _honestly _didn't start shipping them in S6. I liked them during season one and grew to ship them in S3. This is really short and OOC but oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

He strokes her hair gently and sighs in contentment. Who knew Georgina Sparks could make him feel this way? He had been thinking about it more and more and he sort of wanted to end the whole no strings attached deal. He hated to admit it but he _really_ liked Georgina. Like he _really _liked her. She may of been a physco bitch to start with but she's nice and sweet and kind.

"What are you thinking about?" Georgina asks after noticing him looking off in the distance with a faraway look on his face. She watches as she shrugs his shoulders and she can't help the butterflies she feels. They shouldn't be there. This was a no strings deal but it doesn't _feel _that way.

"I don't want no strings." He blurts out, a smile widens across Georgina's lips. Her eyes go wide and hopeful and she hopes that he isn't messing with her to see where her head is at but he's different. He's not from the Upper East Side. He wouldn't do something like that to her, build up her hopes and then crush them into a million tiny pieces and scatter them all over the place.

"Really?" She asks him. She's still a bit worried because she wants to make _whatever _this is work. She's only felt this way a total of four times before. The first time she had felt this way she was six and it was for Rolf Rollings, a cute boy in her class who she was in love with. The second time she was nine and it was about Fredrick Waltson, he was two years older then her and a family friend. She thought that he was her everything. The third time was when she was fifteen and she had really liked Cult Thomas, a senior who she sometimes slept with and had the occasional joint with. The fourth time she had felt this way she was seventeen and had been head over heels with some Prince, although she can barely remember his name now.

"Yeah. Is, uh, is that, uh, alright with you?" He asks awkwardly. Rubbing his messy hair with his hand. She rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss him. Her body melting into his. Her lips twist up into a wicked grin. Some think she isn't human, _well they think wrong_.

"Of course." She cooly replies, rolling her eyes like he should of known all along that she wanted to be his girlfriend. He grins at her and sighs in relief. For a moment there he thought she would actually reject him and then end this hanging out thing as well and he really didn't want that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Does this mean, I'm your boyfriend?" He teasingly asks. She rolls her eyes and on the tip of her tongue is a sarcastic remark but she stops before it rolls off and she simply nods her head in agreement.

"Yes. You Dan Humphrey are now dating Georgina Sparks." She whispers before placing her lips on top of his and silencing anything that would come out of his mouth further. For now she just wanted to make out with her boyfriend and enjoy it without the stress of him finding out that she actually likes him. Which is silly seeing as now they're _dating. _But, she couldn't be weak and let him stomp all over her heart. She just couldn't because if he does, then she doesn't know what she'll do. Soon enough their rolling around, underneath the covers, on top of the covers, clothes are being torn off again and moans and frustrations are being released.

* * *

"When are we going too tell everyone?" Georgina whispers under the sheets, intertwining her fingers with Dan's, with her free hand she reaches out and snatches a cookie off of the plate that's in the middle of the bed.

"Soon." Dan whispers back, following his girlfriend's actions and swiping a cookie off of the plate. They had been dating for exactly one month now and this is how they had chosen too spend their anniversary but they hadn't dared too tell a single sole. When they first started dating neither was ready but now they both were.

"We should throw a coming out party," Georgina mused, idea's coming too her head. "It would be a wild college sort of party. We could hold it on the rooftop." She shyly finished. Memories of the night of her rooftop party flooding back too both their minds. Dan grinned in agreement and tilted Georgina's face up, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"As fun as that sounds, could we tone it down a little? It sort of got out of hand last time." Dan suggested. He and Georgina were completely different and time from time they would both find themselves wondering how they got along so well when, Dan wanted too be indoors in a quiet space, while Georgina wanted to be out on the party scene but they brought out different sides of each other and were _learning _and _trying _to compromise. Georgina pouted not liking that idea at all.

"No. It's not like were going to throw an actual rave, Dan." She said, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

"Georgie," He started but she cut him off almost straight away.

"NO. I'll plan the party and were not going too argue about it, okay?" She demanded, already in a bad mood. Dan mumbled a fine. Even if Georgina was his girlfriend, he was still afraid of her not that he would ever admit that too her. It turns out Georgina's party was a success and while every single person frowned upon the relationship at least they all had fun and neither one of the two would have too hide their feelings and relationship anymore.


End file.
